The invention concerns a holding element that is used to join two or several objects. In particular, the holding element is used to fasten a mobile object to a stationary object.
The invention provides a holding element with at least one holding unit consisting of holding fingers. At this, in addition to holding fingers with spherical ends, the holding unit may also have holding fingers without spherical ends. In addition, holding elements are provided where the holding units with holding fingers are combined with other fastening units, such as suction cups, hooks, eyes, rings, loops, clips, screw clamps, clamps, magnets, hook-and-loop fasteners, retaining plates, click-on connections or screw connections.
Holding elements are known in different designs. They preferably consist of elastic plastic or metal and are commonly used to mount pipes or hoses. For instance, DE 1813029 U1 features a double clamp turned by 90 degrees. DE 19955654 A1 discloses a twistable double clamp which enables a different orientation of the objects to be connected.
DE 202004000120 U1 introduces, for example, a hose holder to be clamped on a container edge.
Moreover, burette clamps with three holding fingers are known, where two of the holding fingers are rigidly connected with each other.